


Do You Like It?

by JustKiddun



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dressing Room, Exhibitionism, F/M, It's Pretty Much Foreplay For Them, Kissing, No Sex, Orgasm, Shopping, Short One Shot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKiddun/pseuds/JustKiddun
Summary: Cassie just wanted Belphie's opinion on a dress. He shows her what he thinks of it.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Do You Like It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoxadrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoxadrine/gifts).



"What do you think, the yellow or the green?" Cassie said, holding up a pair of dresses, identical except for the color.

Belphie eyed the short hemline on the garments for a moment. He frowned and shook his head. "Neither."

"Are you sure?" she said, looking them over and wondering what the issue was. "Maybe I should try them on first and then you can help me pick. Come on, to the fitting room!" she said with enthusiasm as she draped the dresses over her arm and grabbed his hand.

He sighed as she dragged him and sat him down in a chair while she disappeared behind a door. He was glad nobody else was there changing as he waited for her to come out.

"I think you're right about the yellow at least," she said from behind the door after a few minutes. "It really doesn't suit me. The shade is all wrong for my skin tone. Let me try on the green and you can tell me what you think about that one." Another few minutes passed before she opened the door and stepped out with an excited smile. She stood in front of him and twirled, the skirt of the dress billowing around her waist so high he caught a glimpse of the pastel pink lace of her panties underneath from his vantage point sitting in the chair. "What do you think? And be completely honest with me."

His eyes roamed slowly up her body to her face as his cheeks tinged a little pink. "I think maybe you shouldn't get it."

"Why not? Does it look that bad on me?" she pouted, disappointment as evident in her voice as it was on her face.

"You look really good in it." He tried to look at her face but found his eyes roaming back down to stare at her toned legs again.

"Then what's the problem? Spill." She smirked, noticing how his eyes kept wandering.

"I don't want anyone else seeing you like this. I don't want anyone getting any ideas." He stood, giving her a quick peck on her mouth. "I know you like to show yourself off, but I can't stand it. I want you to show yourself only to me."

"You worry too much about other people's ideas," she laughed. "Their ideas won't get them anywhere."

"What about my ideas? Will they get me anywhere?" he said, his voice lower.

"What kind of ideas are you having?" she whispered back, a playful look in her eye as she ran a finger lightly down his stomach, playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

"Watch what you're doing. Remember, we're in public, Cassie. Don't start something here if you aren't willing to finish it," he growled as he grabbed her waist and pressed her to him.

She leaned in, wrapping her arms around his neck and said slowly in his ear, "How about I go change back into my clothes. We can forget the dress and go home." She gave him a small nip on the neck before pushing herself away to turn back to the dressing room. He slid into the small space with her before she could shut the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, turning to face him as he locked the door behind him.

"Helping you out of that dress," he said matter of factly. "I want to take it off you at least once. Since you decided not to get it, I'm doing it now." Before she could respond, he had his hands at her back pulling at the zipper while his lips pressed hard against hers.

She kissed him back just as fiercely, lost in the moment as he pushed the dress down off her shoulders and it fell to the floor. She pushed him away with a squeak as his hands roamed to her front and pinched at her nipples.

"Control yourself!" she whispered harshly, bringing an arm up to cover her breasts.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he whispered in her ear, pushing his body against hers and trapping her with her back against the cool wall of the dressing room. He nipped her earlobe then trailed kisses down to her neck where he sucked at the flesh lightly, eliciting a soft moan to escape from her lips. He raised his head and stared directly in her eyes, a smile playing on his lips. "You sound like you want me to continue," he said, leaning forward to nip once at her lower lip.

"You really aren't playing fair. Quit teasing me and let me get dressed so we can go home," she said, trying to push him away again. 

He nestled his head in her shoulder, teasing whatever skin he found there with his lips and teeth and smiling at her lessening resistance. He slid his hand down to rub over her panties and chuckled as her hands began holding him to her and her head tipped back against the wall, a groan falling from her lips. "If you don't like my teasing, then why doesn't it sound like it right now?" he breathed into her ear, his other hand finding its way back to her breast and kneading it lightly. His voice dripped with teasing seductiveness as his tongue trailed back down to find her collarbone, "I think you want me to continue just a little longer. Now be my good girl and don't get too loud. You don't wanna get caught, do you?" He bit into the flesh just hard enough to make her moan, releasing the skin from his teeth to lick and kiss at the spot.

"Please, just finish what you're doing and let's go. I want you," she breathed, kissing his hair then dropping her head to his shoulder, burying her face into his neck to muffle any sounds she couldn't contain as his fingers pulled her panties to the side and found her entrance, slick and radiating heat.

He pushed two fingers in easily, hooking them slightly to stroke the places she liked best. He angled his palm to rub against her clit as he moved his hand, his fingers wiggling just enough to cause waves of pleasure to radiate through her.

Her gasps and groans began raising in pitch as he worked faster to please her in the cramped space. "You're getting too loud. Someone is going to hear you if you don't quiet down," he whispered in her ear.

"I can't...help it," she managed to get out between breaths as her hands fisted his shirt tighter. "Please."

Belphie grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back, his mouth on hers swallowing the moan she couldn't hold back. "Cum for me," he whispered into her lips, working his digits ever harder into her, and smiled against her mouth as he felt her spasm and tighten around his fingers. He waited for her breathing to even out a little before pulling his hand from her and stepping back. "Good girl. Now get dressed. We'll buy that dress and you can put it on again for me when we get home," he said, licking her from his fingers and leaving the small space to let her get dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit late on finishing these prompts but thanks for helping me feed myself again Hox! You give me good inspiration for these two and I look forward to what you'll cause me to write next! Special thanks to my lushine for help with tags cause I really suck at tagging.


End file.
